


The Wrong Sort

by melliviatrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliviatrash/pseuds/melliviatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you get trapped in an elevator with Tony Stark, can you imagine what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Sort

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLACES, ETC. IN THIS STORY.

You were already late. You'd be lucky if you weren't fired. And to add to the list of wonderful things so far, you were now trapped in an elevator . . . with a strange man.

"Looks like we'll be trapped for a while," you sighed, sitting down on the floor.

"Probably," he replied, sitting across from you. "What's your name, darling?"

"I'm Y/N L/N. And you are?"

"You don't know who I am?" You shook your head. "There's something that doesn't happen a lot. I'm Tony. Tony Stark."

"Oh . . . You're that rich jerk, aren't you?" 

He smirked. "I get that a lot. And yes, I am very rich. And very handsome."

"I never said you were handsome."

"But you were thinking it," he said, causing your cheeks to redden. Now that you thought about it, he was handsome. With his chiseled jaw and that hair that you'd love to run your fingers through. "You obviously think I'm irresistible."

"Let's change the subject, shall we?"

"We shall. How about a game of twenty questions?" He cocked an eyebrow, mentally challenging you.

"Okay. I'll start." You playfully tapped your fingers on your chin, thinking of what you should ask? "What's your biggest fear?"

He laughed nervously. "I wonder what's wrong with this elevator. Maybe we should try to do something, or maybe we could—"

"Tony, just answer the question." He mumbled something incoherent. "What?"

"I'm afraid of rejection. Is that what you wanted? Because it's the truth. And I guess you can go do whatever you want with it now."

You scooted closer to him and put your hand on his shoulder. "Tony, I—I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

With those words, you took a hold of his tie and pulled his lips down to yours. As soon as your lips touched, the elevator doors flew open and two people came inside, causing you to break apart. 

The woman dropped to Tony's side and threw her arms around him. "Oh, Tony," she said, "when you didn't show up, I was so worried. I—," she paused, having finally noticed you. "Who's she?"

"No one. Just someone I got trapped in here with." You'd sure heard some nasty, hurtful things in your life, but nothing broke your heart more than those two words: no one. Because, of course, that's all you'd every be to a successful, rich man like Tony Stark: a no one.

The woman seemed to take that excuse, and turned back to Tony, starting to talk to him again. The man who was with her, however, kneeled down next to you. 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" You tried to smile through your pain, but it came out as a weak half-grin.

"Look, I saw what you two were doing when we got here. And I'm telling you this: don't get caught up with the wrong sort of people. All he'll do is break your heart."

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." You smirked, standing up and walking out of the elevator. You were definitely going to see him again.


End file.
